I said, I love you
by Julia-Senpai
Summary: Claire and Jack are best friends. But, when he takes her to the beach, Claire had something to tell him as well! One-Shot! JackxClaire!


Isaid, I love you by Julia-Senpai

Made: [July 3, 2012] {Hello. Still Julia here. I'm really bored, so I created this. Well.. A Claire x Jack story. A Sweet, one-shot. Please Enjoy. P. S. Claire x Jack is my most favorite. :) I listen to Jesse McCartney /} EDIT: Hrpmh! I was writing this then all my hard work disappeared. ARDGHH! &%$€! -Censored-

"Stop teasing me, Jack!" Claire yelled, really red from blushing. Jack just laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder. "You sure are a funny girl, Claire." He said, his brown hair brushing against his face. "C'mon, what do you say we meet at Doug's Inn for the night? I treat you." He chirped, looking at her. "O-okay.." She responded, nervous. "Okay, I'll meet you there at 6:00 pm, okay?" Claire just nodded, not even saying a word.

Jack exited Claire's house, sighing dreamily. His Dream Girl and Best Friend Claire was going to have dinner with him. He had to take some money from his savings.

Claire stood there, dumbfounded. Jack just asked her to have dinner with him. She wanted to squeal in excitement, but she kept her cool, and thought about what they should do.

At the Inn, Jack was waiting for his best friend, Claire, to come. He thought that he would take this opportunity to confess to Claire. He had already planned things out, taking her to the beach after. He looked at his watch. Three minutes to six. He sighed, hoping this will work out.

At Claire's home, Claire was already ready. She went out of the door, nervous as ever. She wanted to confess to Jack about her feelings, but somewhere more.. Private and Romantic. Like the beach. Or, Mother's Hill. She dashed her way to the Inn, opening the door calmly as she went in.

"Ah, you're here, Claire." Jack said, walking forward.

Claire nodded, taking Jack's arm in hers. Jack blushed, but she didn't see him. They went to a table, looking at the menu that Ann gave them. "Claire, have you picked your order yet?" Claire shifted uncomfortably on her seat, and replied, "I-I'll just order what you'll order.." She murmured, but he still heard her, nodding.

"Ann, We're ready to order." He said, waving to her.

Ann nodded, heading to their table. "So, what will you have on this fine evening?" She said, in her usual polite, cheerful voice.

"We'll take the Large Triple Cheese Pizza and two Iced Tea please." He replied, putting the menu down.

"Ok, One Large Triple Cheese Pizza and two Iced Tea, coming right up!"

The two just sat there, not saying a thing.

"Claire, can you accompany me to the beach later?" Jack asked.

Claire nodded, smiling.

"Okay! Here are your orders!" Ann exclaimed happily putting the pizza and drinks down. "Please Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Ann. Here's the payment." Jack said, giving Ann 500 G. She took it and skipped to the counter merrily.

At the Beach, Jack and Claire took a seat at the end of the pier. Claire rested her head on Jack's shoulder and grasped his hand. Jack blushed, resting his head on top of Claire's head.

"Look." He said, pointing to the stars. "They look beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, they're like a thousand twinkling lights." She sighed, smiling.

Jack put his arm around her shoulder and held her close. "You know.."

Claire looked at him. "What is it?"

"I - uh.. Er..." He looked nervous, but Claire decided to speak first.

"Uh, Before you say something, I have something to tell you.."

Jack looked relieved, letting her go. "Yes?"

"I.."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"I LOVE YOU JACK!" Claire blurted all a sudden, blushing furiously red after.

Jack was speechless. He was going to say the same words she said, but she already did. He hugged Claire tight, then spoke,

"I love you too."

He let her go, with tears of happiness on her face. "T-thank you Jack. For everything." She said, hugging him.

She let go and Jack thought something.

"Wow." He chuckled, "I knew you liked me the same way."

Claire frowned. "I didn't say I like you, I said, I love you."

Jack chuckled again, but Claire frowned even more.

"S-so.." She started.

"We're together now, right?" She continued.

Jack sighed. "Does this answer your question?" He said, kissing her gently on the lips.

Claire was startled at this, but soon, her problems have stopped.

She wasn't alone anymore.

Jack pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

And she whispered, "I love you too."

CUT! So, did you enjoy? :D My first one-shot. It's finished. So, didja like the cheesy scene? xD :p lol Please Review

Question of the story: Do You Think I should make this a Chapter Story? :) Urgent xD


End file.
